


David's No Good, Very Bad Day

by squidgie



Category: The New Normal
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 22:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17476406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: It's been the crappiest day at work, and looks to get worse when David goes home to an empty house.





	David's No Good, Very Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cookiegirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookiegirl/gifts).



> Written for the fandom_stocking community

David pulled into the driveway after one of the most frustrating days of work that he'd had since he finished his internship. The storms weren't just letting out buckets of rain, but they seemed to have opened up buckets of crazy as well. Two of his patients had gone into false labor early - twice. One delivery for the easiest patient he'd ever had went pear shaped, and turned into an emergency C-section, the mother crying as a transport team quickly shuttled the baby off to the nearby NICU, which sent David into a worry spiral about Goldie and the baby she was carrying for him and Bryan. The hospital had even run out of scrubs his size, and the one time he got a break to get some food, his pants puddled to the floor as he walked his tray of food to a nearby table.

Thank god he hadn't stolen a pair of Bryan's underwear that day.

He'd actually resorted to stealing some of Bryan's clothes recently, because Bryan was out of town on a shoot and had been for almost a week. It would be two more days until he was home, and David tried to ignore the empty house by inviting Goldie and Shania over multiple times with the intention of asking them to move in, though he needed to clear that with Bryan first. 

But tonight it was just going to be him and the dog. Alone in their big, empty house.

He pulled up into the driveway and hit the garage door opener, but it didn't budge. He pressed again. Then again. And then a third time, screaming, "Come on!" at the top of his lungs, but the door wouldn't budge.

It was then that he realized the power must be out. He looked up and down the street, only to find porch lights off and dark houses.

He clutched the hoodie around him, then ducked out of the car and ran to the front door. Just as he grabbed for the handle, the door opened, a smiling face on the other side.

"Bryan?"

Bryan was home. Back from New York or Florida or wherever he'd been. "What are you doing home?"

Bryan kissed him, then helped him out of the hoodie. "Shooting wrapped early, so I decided to - what the hell is that?" Bryan pointed to the scrub bottoms, and said, " _Please_ tell me that's chocolate." Because yes, more than once David had come home with blood on his scrubs.

"Marinara, actually," David said. He kissed Bryan again, and then realized that they were surrounded by candles. "What's going on?"

"Power's out," Bryan said as he pulled him to the couch. As soon as David sat down, Bryan came up behind him and put his chin on his shoulder. "Thought we could do a little camp out 'til the power's back."

David couldn't help but smile, then leaned back into Bryan's embrace. "I love that idea." 

They sat there for a few minutes until the door opened and Rocky came in, decked out in flood gear, carrying two bags. She waltzed in and dropped the bag on the table in front of them, put her hand on her hips, and humphed at them. 

"Thank you, Rocky," David said, then nudged Bryan. "Tell your wonderful assistant thank you for bringing us sustenance."

"Mhhmhh," Rocky said as she cocked her other hip. "He's gonna say thank you by buying me a new pair of Ferragamo's tomorrow." And with that, she walked back out into the rain.

Though the food was just a couple feet away, neither of them moved. But when Bryan finally did, David turned his head and kissed him on the cheek. "Can we just sit here a little longer?"

Bryan's arms squeezed him tighter. "We can stay here as long as you want."


End file.
